totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fibber
Question Wouldn't it be detected if you passed close enough to it, or certain types of aircraft fly over it? [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 10:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) It was pretty hard to try this, as AI don't build Fibbers and I had to use LAN (asked my dad for a favor with his laptop, deleted the game immediately after testing :P). Here's what came out: the airborne sonar can detect the Fibber but only within its line of sight while submerged underwater which is disappointingly small, as is the case with subs and sonar stations. Ships seem to have independent over water and under water sight ranges, as they need to be as close to the Fibber as the subs to detect them. So, to sum it up, it really isn't different from landbased radar jammers, you can still see them if you have scout planes flying about. MaxGold (talk) 11:43, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You could've used the "control x" cheat, where x is the player/CPU's number (you are 0), and get them to build a Fibber, then control 0 and move something to its position. Also, I didn't think aircraft (excluding the sonar ones) could see underwater units. I flew my Lancet over to some underwater enemy units and they didn't show up. 12:00, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Umm, do I need a specific game version or way of input for the cheat to work? Because I tried typing "+controlx" (x = 1,2,3) many times in many ways and it just doesn't work. Btw I seem to have made a mistake, apparently the airborne sonar CAN spot the Fibber while in the air, which tbh doesn't make sense to me at all. But if that's how the game works, then... >shrug< MaxGold (talk) 16:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I just realized we didn't have a page for cheat codes so I made one at Cheat codes. Not a complete list. Anyway, have you tried flying stealth fighters over a unit while it is still and while it is moving? I used to have games where something would randomly appear on the radar, and then wouldn't afterwards, when I just had my hawks flying over. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 17:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : @MaxGold try "+now Film Chris Include Reload Assert" (case sensitive). I downloaded a file which unlocks these additional cheats, but I cannot find it again :( Tell me, if you type it (and press enter) and then close TA, does it stay in effect when you run TA again? If so, then it proves my theory correct. 19:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) It didn't work, either :( Just when I thought I'd found something useful to test out many things... Oh well. Oh, and to Dream Focus' question, it's pretty explanable. The enemy probably had radar jammers or you didn't have radar coverage in that area so nothing showed up. But regardless of that, if the enemy units is in any of your units' line of sight and they are not cloaked or submerged (i.e your units can see them with their own eyes), then they will show up on the minimap. I'd say your Hawks spotted some harmless units like Metal Extractors in an area you didn't have radar coverage, then just ignored them. MaxGold (talk) 18:49, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Checklist: {C {C 1. Did you type "+now Film Chris Include Reload Assert" in the exact case shown? {C {C 2. If you did, don't type it again. 3. After you typed the above code and pressed enter, did you type "+control x" (with x being...blah you get the idea) afterwards? 4. If you didn't and you go to try the "+control" command, but it doesn't work, try typing that +now Chris yada yada yada code in again and THEN try the +control code. 5. If all else fails, panic like hell! lol. 20:45, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yay it worked! :D Guess I messed up somewhere earlier. Btw it seems the AI is still in control somewhat, as I can issue orders to the units but sometimes they run off to build something without me telling them to. Is that normal? MaxGold (talk) 15:35, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've made the enemy AI build a Fibber using the cheat above, then this happened: none of my units (subs, ships, airborne sonar) could detect it even when they are literally next to it. Then I switched control to the AI to make sure the Fibber was still there (and it was), and then the sub that I left nearby suddenly started shooting at it! This didn't happen with LAN, and the only theory I can think of is maybe the AI itself is cheating...? MaxGold (talk) 18:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) AI stays in control, but being Cavedog: +ai turns the ai on/off for the one you are currently in control of. The AI have been able to cheat since the dawn of time. They can assign a unit to a group before its even been built. 21:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Good thing the AI don't build Fibbers normally, or they would have been an extreme handful to deal with... MaxGold (talk) 18:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC)